


人生此处是重逢2.0

by oolonglatte



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolonglatte/pseuds/oolonglatte
Kudos: 7





	人生此处是重逢2.0

冬日的寒气渐渐散去，阳光晴朗了好几日，本以为顺着温暖就要进入春季，却不想迎来了一场全国范围的寒潮，温度骤降了十几度，让人猝不及防。  
随着寒潮一起降临的还有绵延不绝的冬雨，凛冽的寒风作祟，吹得纹身店的窗框吱嘎作响，仿佛世界末日般的阴暗低沉。  
纹身店的几盏灯即使在白天也完全工作着，灯火通明得和门外宛如两个世界。地暖的温度已经开到28℃，茶几边的油汀也吹出温暖的风，黄仁俊裹着毛毯窝在电脑前画客户预定的手绘稿，脸蛋红扑扑的有些不正常。  
“阿嚏！”他又忍不住打了个喷嚏，随手拿过温度枪对着额头一照，37.9℃，感冒似乎又加重了一些。他心里烦躁，捏在手里的数位笔也变得不稳，随着店门被大力打开的“哗啦”声，成功在屏幕上留下毁灭性的一笔。  
黄仁俊忙着撤销，头也没回开口就是抱怨：“你每次来都没好事。”  
李帝努把湿淋淋的伞放进门边的篮子里，听见黄仁俊的话也不恼，走过去捏捏他过于发烫的脸蛋，转过身熟练地拿过热水壶开始烧水。  
“差不多就收工吧，没有人发着烧还奴役自己的。”李帝努手抚上黄仁俊的后颈，按摩的力道不算用力，却还是让久坐在电脑前的亚健康患者一阵酸痛。  
他关掉电脑上的PS，心安理得地接受了李帝努的服务，指挥着他从后颈一路捏到肩膀，缓解掉一天的疲劳。嘴上却不得闲，见到李帝努就要刺几句：“你以后少往这儿来，你这种不良市民一坐就是一天，我的客人都不敢来了。”  
“是吗？”李帝努笑笑，没把黄仁俊的话放在心上，只是放在肩膀上的手稍微再用力了一些：“然后放任你发着烧继续工作吗？”  
水壶沸腾的哨响和黄仁俊吃痛的闷哼一同响起，李帝努松开手，捞过放在茶几上的退烧药和热水一起递给黄仁俊，然后满意地看到一张皱成一团的委屈小脸。  
“我不要吃药。”黄仁俊在椅子上盘起腿，把身上的毯子裹得更紧，只伸出一只手和李帝努做谈判：“我们现在就回家嘛，我睡一觉就好了。”  
他自以为给出的筹码还算丰厚，值得自己逃过一劫：“你晚上陪我一起睡吧。”  
李帝努在黄仁俊类似撒娇的尾调里有些飘然，却还不至于失了理智，捏住黄仁俊的下巴露出一个意味不明的微笑：“自己吃？还是我帮忙？”  
黄仁俊在对方的无耻建议下终是败下阵来，气呼呼地接过水杯吞下了退烧药，跳下椅子跑到里屋换衣服，一边跑还一边大喊：“你今天不许和我回去！”  
李帝努在心里嘲笑黄仁俊的天真，房子是他买的，钥匙还在他的大衣兜里，黄仁俊一句话怎么能作得了数呢？

李帝努新买的公寓就在纹身店步行十分钟的地方，小区不算高档，但黄仁俊很是喜欢，挤出来时间自己包办了装修，比之前那个租赁的老房子要更像家一些。  
虽说房子是李帝努置办的，但他真正过来住的日子寥寥无几。他觉得自己像个困兽，本家、老宅、还有有黄仁俊的这个新家，孤独地画着拙劣的三角形，不敢把自己轻易地留在某一个地方太久。  
他好不容易的找回的光，不能湮灭在愚蠢的疏忽里。  
黄仁俊却不甚在意，不论是李帝努的身份，还是派来跟着自己的马仔，又或是李帝努留在床头柜里的枪支，似乎都无法对他的心情造成影响。只是对李帝努的时隐时现表达过些许不满。  
“你这样搞的我好像被包养的情妇似的。”  
李帝努笑得连拿烟的手都在抖，无语地在黄仁俊极富手感的屁股上占了一把便宜：“怎么，想和我讨个名分吗？”  
黄仁俊摆摆手：“不用。早就大彻大悟了。”  
黄仁俊风淡云轻，李帝努却忐忑不安，他心里明白得很：想要一个名分的人，一直是自己罢了。  
和黄仁俊分开太久了，那份爱催生出扭曲的占有欲，让他日日夜夜辗转反侧——即使死亡，他也想要黄仁俊的墓志铭里，写满和自己的爱情。

回到家的时候，两个人虽说撑了伞，身上也淋得湿透。黄仁俊作为一个病患，终于体会到了高烧的实感：头重脚轻，视线迷糊，身上烫得好像下一秒就要蒸发。  
在病毒的干扰下，情感对身体的支配力远远超过理智，黄仁俊放任自己和无尾熊一般挂在李帝努身上，发出一些无意义的呜咽声，把示弱做到了极致。  
李帝努生出一丝受宠若惊的心情，这般娇弱的作态是平日里的黄仁俊绝对不会展现出来的一面，他的光连做爱的时候都只会气急败坏地咬他的肩膀，凶狠得宛如一只小野兽，和自己也算是天生一对的般配。  
但李帝努还是低估了高烧带来的异变，好不容易把换好睡衣的人塞进厚厚地羽绒被里，却连去厨房喝杯水的机会都没有。黄仁俊不知道从哪里学来装哭的本事，李帝努一有站起身来的动作，黄仁俊就开始货真价实地掉眼泪，嘴里说着“李帝努你这个人渣你又要把我丢下了是不是”的混乱句子，两只手不老实地往外面伸，又娇气又暴躁。  
李帝努无法，只好坐在床边，低声安慰着许诺自己不会再离开，心里暗自期许退烧药的安眠成分快些起效。  
在他的记忆里，17岁的黄仁俊很擅长撒娇。大概是一直和奶奶住的缘故，黄仁俊说话的尾调总是上扬的，声音清脆，抬起脸看自己的上目线总有种依赖感，让他的心无端悸动。  
27岁的黄仁俊一生病，反而让人有了穿越时空的奇异错觉。  
李帝努刮了一下逐渐入眠的黄仁俊的鼻子，他记忆里的男孩，在和他错过的年岁里，已经独自长大了好多好多。

黄仁俊醒来的时候屋内一片漆黑，身上捂出了一层黏糊糊的湿汗，乏力得很，混沌的大脑却变得清明，估计烧已经退的差不多了。他伸出手在床头柜上摸了好一阵才找到手机，凌晨五点，自己整整睡了十个小时。  
他翻下床打算先去洗个澡，还未站起身就被人抓住了手。李帝努觉浅，黄仁俊一动他也就跟着醒了过来：“去哪里？”  
“去洗澡。”黄仁俊受不了李帝努这副黏糊糊的做派，有种不和谐的微妙感刺激着他脆弱的情感雷达：“我这么一身汗你居然也睡的下去。”  
李帝努闷在被子里发笑，懒散的语气听得黄仁俊面颊发红：“你再湿我也睡过。”  
黄仁俊什么时候都像个小炮仗，霸道又易怒，唯有在床事上节节败退，打嘴炮也好，干实仗也罢，都被李帝努吃得死死的，一点翻身的机会都找不到。他心里生着气，却想不出可以和李帝努吵架的词汇，只好一跺脚躲进了浴室，妄图眼不见为净。  
花洒里的热水喷洒而出，温暖在浴室里蒸腾开来，冲掉一身汗酸味的黄仁俊终于找回了洁癖本体，舒爽得连脚趾都张开柔软的弧度。  
安全区不过几秒，危险来得轰轰烈烈，李帝努开门前装模作样地在浴室门口发出请求：“仁俊，我进来了哦？”  
语气是问句，但谁也不会把它当成真正的问询。  
黄仁俊在心里翻了个白眼，关掉花洒，在李帝努开门前扯过浴巾给自己穿上皇帝的新装，打开淋浴房的玻璃门和只穿了一条睡裤的李帝努大眼瞪小眼：“我还生着病呢。”  
李帝努挑眉，似乎被打通了任督二脉般，总是在这种时候变得比黄仁俊还要能言善辩，堵的对方哑口无言：“就是生病了才要进来看你，万一你昏过去了怎么办？”  
“我哪有那么弱。”黄仁俊无语，绕开李帝努去拿架子上的毛巾，想擦干了头发再去睡一觉，虽然烧已经退了，但不代表他就此脱离病人行列，生龙活虎得和枕边人一样。  
李帝努接过黄仁俊手中的毛巾，把人抱到洗手台上，把洗的湿漉漉的银色发丝裹在毛巾里，一点一点细致地擦拭着。  
这回轮到黄仁俊心猿意马了。李帝努靠得近，他只能张开腿勾住男人的腰才能坐稳，顺便把手搁到对方肩膀上。这般亲昵的交缠让本只想着睡觉的黄仁俊记起了一些荒唐的记忆，同样的地点，同样的姿势，那天是个什么结局来着？黄仁俊记不清了，但不外乎自己哭着求饶之类的，李帝努这个人疯起来，真是让人生气又迷恋。  
他半阖着眼睛，看起来昏昏欲睡，李帝努心疼他身体，倒真的没怎么闹他，擦干了头发想把人抱回卧室睡回笼觉，上手了才发现黄仁俊坐死在了洗手台上，怎么都不愿意配合起身。  
李帝努以为他烧没退干净，又开始和昨晚一样撒娇，心里着急只好弯下腰低声细语：“俊俊，和我回去睡觉好不好？”  
黄仁俊眯着眼睛笑了，露出狐狸般的狡黠，伸直了腿去勾李帝努的腰：“我不想睡觉了。”

黄仁俊看着李帝努从洗手台的抽屉里翻出润滑剂和安全套的时候眼都要直了：“不是，你怎么在哪儿都能摸出这玩意呢？”  
李帝努笑笑，大灰狼藏起戾气摇身一变成为伪装狗狗，在心爱的人面前剖露心机：“以备不时之需。”  
“就做一次，做完就回去睡觉。”  
黄仁俊看着他挤润滑剂的手势无由来的有些脸红，想了想却觉得这话好像哪里不太对：“我是强迫你了吗这么不情愿不做了不做了！老子不做了！”  
李帝努一把抓住黄仁俊乱踢乱蹬的腿，咬住他的下唇半是威胁，半是色诱：“这时候说不做的后果，你知道的。”  
他掰开水蜜桃一般的臀缝，熟稔地把一根手指送入后穴，低沉的嗓音听得黄仁俊浑身发麻：“生病的人就不要任性了，乖。”  
李帝努一反常态的温柔，手指慢慢地在黄仁俊体内抽送，一下又一下，在滚烫的内壁上搜寻着记忆里熟悉的敏感点。黄仁俊被这份缓慢累加起来的快感折磨得有些意乱情迷，勾着腿把自己往李帝努的胯骨上送，抓着他的肩膀去舔舐男人的下巴，和奶猫似的，发出甜腻的呻吟。  
身体内又被塞入了一根手指，黄仁俊却更难受了。李帝努怕他从洗手台上掉下来，掐着他的腰把人固定在台面上不能乱动，手指加快在身体内的搅动，水声暧昧缠绵，在空荡的浴室里发出响亮的回声。  
李帝努终于是放入第三根手指，顺着抽插的动作晶莹的肠液被带出，又随着手指回到体内，整个扩张过程漫长而磨人。黄仁俊受不了这份持续的刺激，伸手去够台面一侧的安全套，急吼吼地去扒李帝努的睡裤，自动忽略那人意味不明的微笑，帮着对方已经勃起的硕大带好了套子。  
嗯，XL号的，黄仁俊在心里给李帝努画了一个满意的勾。  
黄仁俊整个人都泛着被情欲折磨的潮红，眼睛也水汪汪的，让人不由自主想要摧毁这一份柔软。更何况软绵绵的水蜜桃早就主动地张大了腿，对他发出摧毁的信号：“李帝努，快操我。”

黄仁俊再一次确认了自己男友的高超技术，第一下就全根没入，又快又深的撞击带着快感一起冲击大脑，让他忍不住发出一声感激的喟叹：靠，李帝努真的太会搞了。  
他的手被撞得几乎撑不住台面，只能往前圈在李帝努的脖子上，白皙的身体被撞得不断耸动，爽得只会发出断断续续的呻吟，偶尔也会发出“慢一点”的指令，但李帝努根本不会遵从——黄仁俊评价这是自大男人的的愚蠢自尊心，在情事上要占据毫无意义的主导位。  
李帝努在逐渐粗暴的顶弄中终于显露出自己的本性，掐着黄仁俊的脖子和自己接吻，在几近窒息的时候突然放开，又在黄仁俊还没调整好呼吸时再次吻上对方，将高潮带来的极致愉悦放到最大。  
射过一次的黄仁俊浑身都泛着酸软，被李帝努翻了个身，变成趴扶在洗面台上。后入式的姿势让性器进入得更深，也撞得更快，黄仁俊被刺激得根本站不住脚，撞出去两步就被李帝努捞回来，操得更加卖力。黄仁俊只会哭了，可他在哭喊中恐惧地发现，体内的东西似乎又变大了一点。  
“李帝努，你...你是不是禽兽啊...”  
男人的手在自己的屁股上色情的揉捏着，粗重的喘息声在耳边响起——他弯下腰来抱住了黄仁俊：“你都这么主动了，我总要好好回报一下。”  
闷重的肉体撞击声在狭小的浴室里尤为清晰，黄仁俊被撞得有些失神，抬头看到镜子里的李帝努也有些模糊，碎片式的记忆逐渐清晰，他的眼前出现那年实验楼顶楼的李帝努，更年轻，更清瘦，也更克制。  
像是那晚的月光，落在男生白得过分的健壮身体上，迸发出青春的荷尔蒙气息，让他至今着迷。  
黄仁俊再被第二次插射的高潮中得出结论：李帝努，你也是我的光。

黄仁俊披着浴巾坐在洗面台上，看李帝努把灌满精液的套子扎好口扔到垃圾袋里，拿着抹布收拾乱成一团的浴室。  
“你要不先穿好衣服再收拾吧。”黄仁俊看着男人腿间还半勃着的性器和腰间的流星纹身，觉得再打扫下去很可能会发展出浴室.avi的第二部。  
李帝努无语地捏了捏小恶魔的脸蛋，又用手背测了下额头的温度，确认黄仁俊已经完全退烧才放下心来：“回去睡觉吧，小病人。”  
黄仁俊一把跳到李帝努身上，任由对方把自己抱回卧室。窗外的天光已经大亮，透过窗帘的缝隙钻进房间，在黑暗的角落里留下几许光亮。  
李帝努给小病人盖好被子，低声询问：“要帮你开一点窗吗？透气。”  
黄仁俊摇摇头，伸出被子拉住李帝努的手，笑出一个温暖的弧度：“有你就够了。”


End file.
